Forgetting
by Rain109
Summary: Birthday are awesome! Though, one birthday in particular is not so awesome for you. . . Read this one-shot to find out what happens in this special Birthday Fanfiction! And happy b-day to anyone out there who's birthday is today! :D


**In honor of my friends birthday (Which was the 23rd of August), I wrote this fanfiction! I love you dude, I could never forget, and happy late birthday! (Btw, you know who you are. . .)**

My birthday has always been my favourite day of the year. Oh, no. Not because of the presents. Because that's the time that I get to see all of my friends and family. Well, not so much of my family anymore. Being a country and living longer, my family has already passed. . . But before they did, I used to see them. Yes, it is sad, but it's been so long that I have had to move on and start thinking about having a family of my own. And, I have. I have had a boyfriend for four years and have been staying in an apartment with him. He really is the sweetest to me, and I love him so. His name is Arthur Kirkland. His country is England. And being the sweet guy he is, he arranged for the two of us to eat at this fancy restaurant tonight.

I yawned and sat up, smacking my lips as I looked around the room, noticing that Arthur was not in bed. I was confused for a moment, thinking about where he could be, and then, it hit me. We had a world meeting today! I mean, it was a block away from where our apartment is, but really?! Why the hell didn't he wake me up?!

I shot out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, throwing off my clothes and hopping into the shower. I then dried off, put on some jeans and a tanktop, throwing a sweatshirt over my arm. I grabbed my phone, slipped on my converse, and ran out the door. I pressed the elevator button, but was too impatient and decided to rather run down the stairs. We lived on the third floor, so it wasn't like it was much of a problem.

I ran out of the building and began jogging down the sidewalk. And after a good five minutes, I reached the meeting hall, a bit sweaty and panting. I regained myself then walked in and hurried down the hall. Taking a breath, I opened the door to the meeting room.

It was. . . Empty. . . My heart began to thump in my chest as I took a step in and walked around the table slowly, to the place where I normally sat. What the hell? I stood there, standing behind my seat, eyebrows scrunched together in thought. I must have been so distracted that I didn't hear the door open and someone walk in, slow, steady foot steps walking towards me. I jumped as I felt a hand being laid on my shoulder. I quickly spun around to be met by the face of Ivan Braginski. His country was Russia.

"Privet, (_y/n_)." He said simply with that childish smile of his. I just gave him a sort of nervous smile back. "You missed the meeting, da?"

"Apparently. . ." I said, looking down a bit embarrassed. "I don't know why Arthur didn't wake me up. . ." I said, somewhat to myself.

"Britain? Now that I think about it, he wasn't here either. . ." At that I looked up, a confused expression on my face. What? How could that be? Arthur never misses a meeting. . . I wonder why. . .

"Oh, right. Don't feel bad about missing a meeting, (_y/n_). All we did was try and convince America that you can not just take global warming and move it somewhere else. You missed nothing important." Well, I suppose that was sort of a relief. . . At least I know I am not left out of something. . .

"Thanks, Ivan." I said, a smile returning to my face. He just gave me a nod, along with that never fading smile, and walked over around to the other side of the table, gathering a few papers, then walking back towards the door.

"Bye (_y/n_)," He said, closing the door behind him.

"Bye. . ." I said softly, giving a small wave. After the door slammed shut, my arm dropped back to my side. I stood there, just staring at the door. I missed the meeting, Arthur wasn't here, and Ivan didn't even wish me a Happy Birthday. . . Am I missing something?

It is now five o'clock. I am on my way to the place that Arthur said we would meet at. I paid the taxi driver then hopped out. I had changed before I came here into a cute, short black dress, the bottom black and ruffled, the top a pale pink with a big black bow in the front to the right a bit.

I have been waiting here for 35 minutes. . . I am just sitting at the place where Arthur and I were to meet or dinner. He was supposed to be here forever ago. . . Maybe he is just running late. I guess I'll just go grab a table in the mean time. . .

I stood up from the bench that I was sitting on and walked over to the reception desk of the fancy restaurant.

"Kirkland," I said. She looked in her log for a while, then smiled up and me and led me to my table. I ordered myself a drink and waiting.

Another half an hour later, he still hadn't showed up, so I decided to order my food. Another 15 minutes later, still no sign of Arthur, it came. I began eating slowly, and soon, a tear escaped from my eye.

It was my birthday. Arthur forgot. Ivan forgot. Who else forgot? No one texted me to wish me a Happy Birthday. No one posted anything on my Facebook wall. And now, Arthur didn't show up for our special dinner.

The tears came streaming down my face. I digged into my purse, left money on the table, then ran out the door and began down the street. Much to my luck it was pouring. Hard. I didn't care at this point. I walked home, weeping silently to myself, my head down the whole way. Few people passed by me. Someone walked by me, and then, the footsteps from that person stopped, then suddenly got faster and louder. And then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"(_y/n_)! What are you doing here?!" He said, shocked. It was America. Why did he care, anyways? He forgot too, probably. . .

"Don't worry about it. . ." I said softly, trying to keep in my sniffles and sobs, but it didn't seem to work too well.

"Are you okay? You're crying." He pointed out.

"No, I'm not crying. I'm just fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

". . ."

". . ."

"Yes, you are."

"You're right, I am."

"You are crying."

"No, I'm not!" He let out a sigh, put an arm over my shoulders and brought him to me, only one arm being able to, since the other was carrying an umbrella. I could only cry out louder and squeeze him tighter. After a while, I pulled back and stared into his freshly tear-stained shirt.

He bent down slightly to be my height and looked into my bloodshot, watery eyes. "Now, tell me what's wrong." I sniffed a few times trying to regain myself. And then I started.

"Well, it's just that, Alfred didn't wake me up this morning, he didn't show up for dinner, even never acknowledged it, and Arthur forgot! Who knows who else did!" I looked up at him, a guilty yet sorrowful look upon his face.

"U-Uhm," he began, and I thought I already knew. "W-What exactly did he forget?"

"Dear god Alfred!" I practically screamed out, my voice cracking and more tears running down my face. "It's my birthday, Alfred. ITS MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!" at this point, my throat hurt from the screaming and crying.

Alfred began scratching the back of his neck, then looked up sharply, a seeming remembrance on his face.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry. . . But, I can make it up to you, I swear!" I narrowed my eyes at him, sniffed, and let him grab a hold of my hand and begin dragging me down the sidewalk.

A bit later, we arrived at what seemed to be his hotel, since, you know, the meeting were being held here this month. We rode the elevator in silence, then stepped out. I followed him down the hall. His room was the last one on the right. He pushed the key card in, pulled it out, then pushed open the door. At this point, I was hanging onto his arm sleepily, my eyes closed and most of my weight supported onto him. I heard the door shut behind us and we began walking forward.

"Hey, (_y/n_)"

"Whaaat?"

"Look up." I groaning noise came out of my mouth, but I complied. I slowly opened my eyes and lifting my head, not letting go of his arm yet. I needed it to steady myself.

I was looking down the hallway. Suddenly, a door opened and a person emerged from it. That person. That person was. . . Arthur. . . My eyes slightly widened in disbelief. He slowly walked down the hallway towards us. He was dressed in a fancy tuxedo and black shoes. But what made me laugh on the inside was that his usually messy hair, was still messy.

As he finally reached me, he smiled at me, staring into my (_e/c_) eyes. He brought his delicate, soft hand up, wiping it across my cheek to rid of the makeup that ran from my eyes. And, what he did next caught me by surprise the most.

Arthur was now down on one knee.

"(_y/n_), my sweet, sweet (_y/n_). I love you with all of my heart. I could never ask for anything more than I already have." The tears began to escape from my eyes. "I never meant for things to go the way they did today. Though, in some ways, I'm delighted. I get to do this here, right now, with you. I love you so much, (_y/n_). This is my present to you on your very special day," He dug into his pocket and pulled out a black, fuzzy case. "Will you marry me?" He opened it up. Inside was a diamond ring that was shaped to look like a rose. That must have cost a fortune. The tears spilled more rapidly now. The words escaped my mouth faster than they went through my head.

"Yes! Yes Arthur! Yes. . ." He slipped the beauty onto my finger then stood up and engulfed me into a big bear hug.

"I love you, (_y/n_). More than anything." He whispered gingerly into my ear, not loosening his grip by the slightest.

"I love you too, Arthur." I whispered back. We stood there for a moment, just enjoying each other, until Arthur whispered something else to me, "Love, I'm sorry, but the reason you go no texts is because I put your phone on airplane mode. . ." I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I-I didn't want anyone to ruin anything. . ." I just smiled at him.

"It's alright." I said simply. I pulled my phone out of my purse, went to the settings, and took it off of airplane mode. Suddenly, my phone blew up with messages. I checked them. Happy birthday wishes from Russia, China, Canada, France, Italy, Germany, Japan, and the rest of the countries. Well. . .

I looked up at Alfred. "You really forgot?" I asked. He nervously scratched the back of his head. I let go of Arthur and walked over to Alfred, giving him a gentle hug.

"Thank you for bringing me here. . ." I whispered to him.

"The reason I bumped into you was because I was really going to find you at the restaurant." He said back. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Bye!" Alfred called to us, waving in a big motion as Arthur and I drove away, back to our own apartment. And that was the start to the best. Relationship. Ever. . .


End file.
